


It's a date

by comingend



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Getting Together, Mild Language, Mustang is as smug as always, Pretend dating turned real, Prompt Fic, Riza says fuck, Rizas ex is an idiot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingend/pseuds/comingend
Summary: Prompt: You’re at a party when you spot an ex. Quick; you urgently have to pretend to be dating the nearest person, who happens to be very attractiveRiza is at a party when she sees her ex with his new girlfriend. So she decides she is now dating the nearest person to her. That person happens to be Roy Mustang.





	It's a date

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've ever written for this fandom, first fic I've ever posted. I really liked it in the beginning, now I don't know how to feel about it.   
> I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language. Feel free to point mistakes out and I'll try to avoid them in the future.   
> For now; Enjoy!

There were only a handful of things Riza feared. Planes, her great-aunts pet sheep, being helpless, being useless, and not being able to help another person in need… She hadn’t expected to feel pure horror upon seeing her ex, arm around a tall, blond girl at a friend’s cousin’s birthday party.

But there she was, her throat closing up and her hands sweating as she watched the pair move along.   
_What is he doing here?! He has no reason to be here!  
_Well, to be fair she had no reason to be here either, and who said he didn’t actually know the party host. After all, she was the one who had simply tagged along, wanting one night off. It had been a stressful couple of weeks, and she had hoped to get her mind off things at least for a little while. And as Rebecca had put it, it would do her well to meet some new people, which, basically translated to: “Stop moping around and get yourself a new date. Possibly some sex too”, in Rebecca’s language. Not that she was particular interested in a date or a one night stand, those had never seemed appealing to her. But she had to admit that she had been moping around. Something that she had never done before.   
So reluctantly she had given in.   
And now she was faced with the _sorry reason_ for her _sorry state_ and really, it couldn’t get any worse.

But oh, of course she had been wrong. Right now she was standing outside on the small balcony, having wanted to catch a quick break from the loud music and voices (gosh, she really was getting old huh). The only other people out here were two guys smoking and chatting idly, unaware of the catastrophe unfolding right before them. Because _fuck, fuck, fuck_. Dickhead and blondie were heading straight for the balcony. Had they already seen her through the glass door? Maybe the lights were reflection too much for them to see what’s outside? But even if they weren’t planning on rubbing their happy faces into her wounded heart, there was no way she could escape now without being seen. They were so close.

Fuck.

She couldn’t face him like this. Not with the way she was holding herself. If he saw her like this it would be so humiliating. She might have agreed to come to the party but because she hadn’t meant to actually meet anyone new she hadn’t been bothered to put on make-up or to do her hair or to dress fancy or to — this was an absolute disaster.   
Nothing about her appearance said: I’m over you.   
If she at least had a date.

Pause.

Riza spun around to the two guys who were still puffing away one cigarette after another. Her hand pointed at the one closest to her.   
“You! You’re dating me!”   
“Hu?”   
At her exclamation both men had turned their faces and attention towards her, and she found herself engulfed by a pair of dark eyes. So very dark eyes. Logically she knew they must have been a really dark blue because no one actually had black eyes. But out there they looked black. She gulped. Now that she was looking at this guy, she could see how stupidly handsome he was.

Beautiful shiny black hair was dangling in his idiotically pretty face which only got more perfect when you looked at his perfectly curved lips and oh my, those “not-too-broad” broad shoulders —  
She cut herself off. That stupid bastard, he probably knew how good he looked. At least the smug smile he was giving her now suggested something like that.

“Not that I’m opposed to the idea but since when exactly have we’ve been dating?”

Stupid idiot. His voice was too damn perfect as well. She almost had to suppress a shiver.

“Since now”, she found herself saying, “Listen, my —“

Before she could finish her sentence the door slit open and dickhead with girlfriend stepped onto the balcony. He paused when his eyes landed on Riza. Surprise was written all over his face.  
At least he hadn’t planned for this.   
“Riza?” and then he caught onto the other two standing there, “And Mustang?”   
“Bray”, handsome guy, who apparently was named Mustang, replied curtly.  
A heavy silent followed.

So there were quite a few things to unpack here.  
First of all, they did know each other! How high was that chance even? Apparently higher than she would have thought.   
Then there was the matter of their so obvious dislike for each other. If the clear distaste in both men voices and faces was anything to go by.  
The real question, the real important question for her was now, if that was good or bad for her.

“I didn’t know you two knew each other”, Bray was the first to find his voice.  
“We met rather recently”, Mustang replied which a calm ease that would normally have her infuriated but right now made her hold out hope that he was not going to make a fool out of her straight away.   
“Is that so.”  
“It is.”  
“Well… this is Mackenzie. My _girlfriend_.” He put an unnecessary emphasis on the term.   
“Hi”, Mackenzie looked them over, “you’re friends of Dennis?”  
“We’re acquainted”, Mustang said easily, “It’s nice to meet you Mackenzie. May I introduce you to Riza, my _girlfriend_. “   
The look on Brays was priceless.   
“You two are dating?!”   
“Anything wrong with that?” A smirk played on Mustang lips as he placed an arm around Rizas waist and pulled her a bit closer. Riza stomach fluttered at that. What the hell? She shouldn’t find that smug idiot or anything he did attractive.   
It was obvious he and Bray didn’t get along, and Mustang was just playing along to get a rise out the other, having counted one and one together that Riza and Bray must have some history between them. It was not like Mustang actually would want anything from her once this whole show was over.   
It was not like she would want anything from Mustang once this was over!

“I wouldn’t have picked you for the type who likes slimy arse licker like Mustang, Riza.”  
She finally found her voice again.  
“Everything is better than dating a notorious cheater who regularly has to ask his mom for money to pay off his gambling debts.”   
That let Bray to turn a dark shade of red and Riza could feel Mustang, who still had his arm around her as she noted, chuckle lightly. Mackenzie was staring back and forth between her boyfriend and them, and then, having apparently come to a conclusion, she screeched: “You promised that was a one-time thing! You normally didn’t gamble!”   
“Oh, it happened almost every month when we were dating. He actually still owns me $250.”  
“You fucking LIAR!”   
“Mackenzie, darling, please let me explain.”  
“I don’t care. You LIED to me!!” Then she was storming off.   
Bray seemed torn between running after her or punching everyone present in the face.   
In the end he just spat “You’ll regret this! Both of you!” before running off.

“What an idiot”  
Both Riza and Mustang spun around at the voice.   
She had totally forgotten about the other guy that had been smoking together with Mustang before Bray had shown up.   
“It’s that guy I was talking about with Maes the other day”, Mustang replied, then added with a cocky smirk, “Haven’t you been looking for a broken hearted girl to console, Jean? I’m sure Mackenzie would appreciate it.”   
Jean laughed: “You just want me gone so you can romance that lady of yours.”   
“I don’t need to romance her. We’re already dating, you heard it.”   
Riza almost chocked. Jean chuckled and actually left.   
But not before saying to Riza: “If he’s getting to full of himself just kick him”

Once they were alone Mustang finally let go of her waist and took a step back, still smiling but a bit less self-assured than before.   
“So…”   
“So?”   
“Are we still dating?”   
Riza blinked. Mustang waited patiently.  
“I… ehrm…” It really wasn’t fair how handsome he looked with his stupid dark eyes and hair. And it wasn’t fair how weak her knees felt at the thought of him wanting to — actually date her?   
“Are you making fun of me?” She asked. Because he had to. No way a guy like him could be into someone like her.   
He looked taken aback.   
“Why would you think that?”   
“Please.”  
“I don’t know what you’re on about. I’m absolutely sincere. You’re breath taking”   
“Now you’re humouring me”  
“I am not! Please, how does dinner on Friday sound?”   
She considered. He seemed insistent. Maybe he was sincere.   
“You’re paying?”   
“Yep.” He grinned. “It’s a date then! By the way, I am Roy.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcomed :) 
> 
> If you have another prompt (can be for another pairing) you'd like to see written hit me up, I'm trying to get back into writing.


End file.
